Save Me
by Little Moose
Summary: This is "Fool Me". I didn't like how I wrote it, so I edited it. Its three years after the war and Wufei is forced to bring Ayame in to help him catch a serial rapist in Shibuya, Japan. But when things go horribly wrong can Wufei save them both? Rated T for violence.


Fool Me

It's been three years since I quit smoking, three years since I blew up my Gundam and three years since I've worked with the other pilots. Even though we work in the same Preventers building we rarely see each other. Having all six of us in the cafeteria is an amazing phenomenon in itself. Heero rarely eats because of those damn protein bars, Wufei takes his lunch back to his office, Trowa isn't much of a talker, which leaves all the talking to Duo and right now his obsession is singing Disney songs (god help us) and Quatre is currently buried under paper work so he can't be found. Poor guy.

The one night that I decide to stay after work and do actual work Lady Une and Wufei waltz into my office without knocking. Lady Une looked like she was on a mission herself when she had that determined glare plastered on her usually graceful face. With one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around Wufei's arm she dragged him in my office and shut the door to break my focus.

"Ayame, Wufei needs your assistance with a case he's working on." Lady Une said pushing Wufei up front with her arm. Despite her appearance she was quiet strong.

By Wufei's slightly raised eyebrows I could tell he was weird-ed out by the hopeful gleam in my eyes, he cleared his throat before speaking, "There has been a rash of rapes and disappearances in the area."

I interrupted him, "the Shibuya Rapists? Yea I read about him on the internet, why do you need my help?" I asked resting my chin on my crossed fingers.

Wufei sighed, "The police and Preventers have been working together for the last month and half to catch this guy. We think we've found him, but we want to be absolutely sure before we make an arrest."

"So you need an attractive female agent to go undercover in order to catch this guy's attention, let him believe that he has her and then nail him. Understandable." Ayame spun out of her chair and grabbed her Preventers coat at the same time, "when do we leave?"

Instead of doing reports that were due last week, I'm sharing a hotel with Wufei, in Shibuya, looking for a sick and twisted man that gets off following his victims home after he's spiked their drink, breaks in when they collapse, has his way with them and then kidnaps them to do whatever else he wants to do to them. So far he hasn't killed anyone, but Wufei seems to think that'll happen soon as soon as one of the women he targets fights back.

Wufei sits at the dinky dining table, going over the files and video while I make coffee. "I thought you stopped drinking?" He asked his voice echoing from the small room.

I smiled and huffed, "I'm touch you remembered that, but I stopped smoking. Coffee isn't my cup of tea, it's bitter and it takes too much sugar to make it palpable." I set down a cup of coffee by Wufei's elbow, "but this, my friend, is for you, since you'll probably be up all night looking at security footage...again."

Wufei chuckled before he took a swig of his black coffee. I placed a hand on the back of his chair and leaned in to see the blurry screen better. Of course from Wufei's point of view he probably thought I was showing off my womanly assets and my exposed neck. He took another gulp and nervously set his cup down on the table, realizing I was making him nervous I stood straight and let down my hair. I should keep myself in check since there are unspoken feelings between us. Back in the war we grew close, sharing battle stories, the loved ones and comrades we've lost. We were able to comfort each other without embracing and it felt right. Then Duo and I started dating and it grew awkward between us, but after Duo broke it off with me to be with Hilde up in the colonies, Wufei has become either more present or distant. Or both. I can't tell with him sometimes.

It's nice to actually see him outside the office, he's either too busy with work to hang out or he's sleeping. Seeing his determined and unwavering faith to a case is comforting. Now that I think about it I've noticed that he's only physically changed. He's taller than me, by like four inches, he thinned out, but his toned muscles were more defined. His face has become gentler, but his eyes are still a piercing black that would scare a small child back into the womb.

I yawned and announced that I was hitting the sack and taking the bed for tonight. Leaving Wufei to his security footage surfing and a week's supply of coffee.

Why did Lady Une have to get Ayame involved? Yes she is a close friend, ally and is an effective agent in the field, but I don't know how to act around her. She's the closest friend I have mainly because we've gone through the same tragedies and she understands when I get angry and knows to leave me alone, but she also knows how to cheer me up.

It didn't surprise me at all when Maxwell and Ayame started seeing each other, I was happy for her to be with someone that made her smile. They dated for a couple of years, but after Duo broke up with her I felt horrible. I had never seen Ayame look so hurt, it hurt even more because I didn't know how to console her. I thought about approaching her and I consider the outcomes of that conversation, all of which would have caused her unnecessary agony. I decided to just watch her from afar, keeping tabs on her when she's at work and getting the latest updates from Quatre.

Over the three years we've been working together I've become more aware of her appearance. She grew three more inches making her five foot four, she remained her skinny and well-toned self, her hair grew longer, but since she's been able to bathe every day her dark brunette hair has become straighter. She finally looks like her Japanese heritage with her fair skin and graceful walk. The one thing that hasn't changed is her warrior spirit.

Drawing my attention back to the screen to find our unsub stalking the fifth victim back to her car. I inch closer to the screen and squint my eyes to see if I can get a visual on this twisted person, but I can't. You would think that with the money these clubs make they'd be able to afford the HD security cameras. Why shouldn't I be surprised though, I've gone through these videos a hundred times and each time the image doesn't become any clearer. I was beginning to feel frustrated and my eyes were waning, I eyed my half empty cup and the fresh pot sitting in the coffee maker and tapped the laptop shut. I hate wasting things, but I need sleep.

Wufei and several officers waited outside the bedroom, waiting for me to come out so we can get on with the undercover mission. After reading the victim's statements and glossing over what they were wearing on the night they were attacked I couldn't make myself look like I was trying too hard or slutty.

I heard Wufei sigh with annoyance, "are you almost done, onna?" I can only imagine him pacing back and forth in the hallway. He was anxious and I don't blame him. What this guy does is disgusting and horrifying for everyone that comes in contact with it. My heart sank and roared with anger because the victims are the ones that have to survive this ordeal.

Instead of answering him I opened the door to show that I was fully clothed in a pair of leathered pants, a purple shoulder less shirt, black knee high boots, a couple of necklaces, bracelets and my make-up done up. "Does this answer your question? Are you sure this will help?" I asked holding up an earring that was actually a small camera.

Honestly, seeing Wufei blush was funny, but he put aside his feelings to answer my question. "Yes, we'll switch them on as soon as you walk into the club."

"And you're sure he'll be at this club, tonight?" I asked again grabbing the small purse that secretly holds my gun.

"Six of his victims reported that they were at this club before they were attacked." Wufei replied and I ruffled my hair. "Our best hope is that he'll take a liking to you, but please for our sake don't overdo it?"

I glanced over at Wufei and smiled widely, "me, overdo it, never!" I replied sarcastically, "I will not be drinking, what so ever, but I can act like I have."

Before walking out the door Wufei shouted my name in a stern voice, I turned on my heel to look at his out reached hand, "Fork it over."

I acted confused, but I knew what he wanted, "fork what over?"

He gave me the 'do you really think I'm stupid?' glare; I rolled my eyes and handed him my gun, "Party pooper."

It's extremely hard not to drink any booze when everyone around you was drinking a Bloody-Mary, Margarita, or a Pink Pussy (Yes that is a real drink). The dance floor was lit with faint red, yellow and blue lights. The music was loud, but the beat and melody was easy to dance to. I walked over to the bartender who had smoky brown eyes, black disheveled hair and a strong jaw line. I told him I was driving home so I wanted water, but in shot glass. He looked at me funny, but as soon as I batted my eyes and slightly puckered my tempted lips and he forgot all about my weird request.

I stayed glued to the bar; shooting back water like it was well water. After about the seventh shot I felt eyes on me, it gave me the shivers and I started to look around. We made eye contact and I immediately did not want to be in the same room with this man. His eyes are a dangerous green, I wanted to go right up to him and punch his cocky smile and run away. I kept focus on the mission and played with the ice with my tongue. Drawing his attention, flirting. He turns his attention to another bartender and places an order. The equally good looking guy hands me the drink, but I kindly decline and tell him I'm driving home. He acknowledges and takes the drink back to the creep who didn't remove his eyes off my person. I wanted a shower badly, I heard a lighter go off next to me and I drew my attention to the familiar scent of nicotine. I looked back, but to only find that creep was all up in my bubble.

"Hi there good lookin'." He bore down at me like he was Superman getting ready to use his laser vision.

I mentally rolled my eyes, but I smile and look up at him through my bangs. "Hello."

Something about him made him seem angry, "why'd you refuse my drink, it's on me."

"I'm not drinking tonight because I'm the D.D." He didn't seem to buy it so he moved in closer making me want to swiftly knee him the gut and arrest him for just sucking the oxygen right out of my personal space.

He whispered in my ear, "that's a shame because there are a lot of _forgettable_ things I would do to you." Mentally I could hear Wufei telling me to keep calm and just walk away.

I turned back to my bartender who was watching very carefully, "Can I have a bottle to go?" He nodded, quickly handed me a cold one and I bolted. With long strides I got to my car in a matter of minutes and drove off without looking back.

When I arrived at the hotel, bringing the car to a screeching halt, I saw Wufei leaning over the edge staring down at me. Without saying a word Wufei snacked off the railing and sauntered back inside. Wufei left the door unlocked, which made me nervous. He never left a door unlocked and I had never been yelled at by him. I swiftly entered the room and quietly shut it, I locked eyes with Wufei and then to the floor, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing this." I replied keeping my eyes on floor. It went silent for a moment. This type of quietness wasn't easy to deal with. Between the two of us we were never quiet. We were either yelling at each other or coming up with a mission plan. But this…this was unbearable, there was tension mixed with his awkwardness and my shame. I didn't know how long he was standing in front of me, but when a hand smoothed over one of my arms and trailed down until it clasped around my hand I glanced up to meet his dark orbs of stone cold calmness.

His voice was barely a whisper, "We still have to catch this guy." He brought his forehead to mine and continued speaking, "we can't just arrest a man because he's a creep."

I stepped away from him, I so frustrated with him right now. "You want to catch this guy so badly then you put on a dress and catch him. I'm not going to put myself at risk just to satisfy his ego or yours!" I yelled back and immediately regretted it when Wufei flinched at my last words. "I feel sorry for these women Wufei, I really do, but do you honestly want me to go through something like that?"

He backed off; his expression became soft, but defensive. "I wouldn't let that happen."

I shot back immediately, "How Wufei, how? If I went with the plan you would be here, safe and sound, while he probably…" I stopped when Wufei's expression did not change. How could I expect the worse from him, I know he wouldn't let it come down to that. I hung my head, "I'm sorry."

"No you're right; I should've been out there with you." Wufei said placing a hand on my shoulder. "We'll try again tomorrow, the both of us. Let's just hope he hasn't picked someone else."

A knot grew in the pit of my stomach and my heart sank. Hoping that there isn't a tenth victim when we wake up. I unscrew my bottle and took a swig, thinking what might happen tonight. I listened to Wufei tell the undercover officers to keep their eyes open, he turned to me and said that we were calling it a night. I was starting to lose it. My vision and hearing were becoming fuzzy. Before Wufei could react I ran to the kitchen got a glass filled it with water and salt. I felt sick automatically and threw up in the sink.

"Ayame?" Wufei shouted as I collapsed to the ground, warm hands were clenching my shoulders as I wiped away the saliva from my chin. He called my name again, glancing up at him with glossed over eyes I could vaguely see the worry in his dark pools. "What's wrong?

Before I could speak the front door loudly opened, with it flying off its hinges. Wufei grabbed my gun from his Preventers coat and held it steady at the kitchen entrance. The bartender stood in the doorway, still wearing his work uniform, but covered in sweat as if he ran all the way here. That son of a bitch, it's always the cute ones.

I couldn't believe it, when we thought it was the creep that was the rapist it turns out to be the bartender all along. He took one step towards us and held my gun tighter. "We're Preventers, if you move one more step I will shoot you."

"I'm sure you will." He said sounding sarcastic. Does he think I'm kidding? The proof is in front of his eyes. I needed to stall until the cops arrived, but we need him alive so killing him is out of the question. He took another step and I shot at his feet hoping my warning shot would stop him. It did, but only for a few seconds and then he continued to come towards us.

It wasn't like me to hesitate, but my focus is on Ayame, I wanted to kill him so he could never hurt her or anyone else. I glared at him, "I warned you." Shooting him in his arm he collapsed to the floor with a scream. He continued screaming and rolling on the floor as I looked down at Ayame. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was so shallow I thought for a moment she was dead. I laid her head on my lap so I could use the arm that kept her close to my chest. With my free hand I caressed the side of her face and rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

I whispered, "Ayame…hey…wake up." I gently patted the same side of her face until blue orbs fluttered open, I was relieved to see her awake, but she looked shocked, scared. The next thing I knew there was a stinging and pounding sensation emitting from my head. I was going in and out of consciousness, but I knew I was being dragged to the tiny sitting room. I felt cloth material enter my mouth and rope binding my hands to a chair.

What woke me completely up was the sound of struggling and slapping. I was horrified when I saw the bartender on top of Ayame, wrestling with her trying to get her clothes off—his blood rubbing off on her clothes. Even though he was fighting her he was kissing her lovingly on her neck and holding her close, but he had one hand around her neck. Every so often she would gasp for air and he would allow the passage to breathe a little, but it was torturing her. Ayame's fight was being smothered by the lack of oxygen and that both angered and frightened me, especially when tears and make-up trickled down her flustered cheek. I began to struggle and mumbled profanities at the man. My wrist began to sting as I wiggled my way out his poorly tied sailor's knot.

I tackled him off of her; we rolled until we hit a wall, luckily with me on top. I punched him a couple of times until his grip became lack. I stood, dusted myself off and walked over to Ayame who had sat up and coughing violently. I kneeled down, placing a hand on her shoulder she glanced up at me with mascara stained cheeks. Something came over Ayame as her face was struck with terror; she pushed me aside as she went the opposite direction. Somehow she managed to retrieve her gun and automatically fired. I understood her plan when the bartender fell to the floor, a bullet had gone clean through his skull—he was dead, just as the police pulled up.

The other pilots had appeared at the scene demanding what happened from Wufei and where Ayame was. He guided their friends to Ayame, who was enjoying her third cigarette, in the last 45 minutes, on the gurney. She had a blanket lazily wrapped around her shoulders as the paramedic left her. Quatre didn't care that she picked up her old habit; he just hugged her to the point where her eyes looked like they might pop out. Reassuring him that she was fine he released her and then glared at the cigarette bud in between her middle and pointer finger.

"You promised you'd stop." He pouted with angry bright blue eyes.

"Yea well, in light of recent events that promise is now null and void and I'm not quitting for a long time. So suck it Mr. Mom." Ayame said gently flicking him the forehead, but Quatre smiled and hugged her once more. Trowa, Heero, Duo and I watched as the two bickered and bantered back in forth. The paramedics needed to take Ayame to the hospital as a routine checkup, but Ayame refused.

"Do I really need to go?" She asked with a begging glance over in my direction. I walked over and placed a hand on her knee.

"I think you should go, make sure you don't have any more brain damage than you already do." I smiled wickedly.

She whined, "I really don't want to go. I just wanna stay with y—." Ayame stopped mid-word and took another long, long drag—hoping I wouldn't catch on. However, I glued it together when Ayame's face was turning a deep red as she took the drag. I laughed to myself and took the cigarette out of Ayame's hand, before she could complain I laid my broad forehead on hers making her more confused than anything.

Breathlessly I said, "You are so stubborn." After dropping her cigarette to the ground I was free to use both hands to caress each side of Ayame's cheeks and rubbed them gently as we stared into each other's eyes. I leaned in closer, but allowed Ayame to hesitantly close the gap between us. When our lips locked, a jolt ignited within my core. Ayame immediately deepened the kiss mimicking my action, but her hands left my cheeks and while one was limp over my shoulder the other was wrapped around his neck. We could hear the paramedics silently cursing at both of us.


End file.
